Lolly Lovers
by SFB Galaxy
Summary: Fang, penyuka loli yang membayangkan dirinya menaklukan hati Ying seperti di imajinasinya. Namun, ceritanya berubah semenjak Ying merobek gambarnya


Kamis, 13 April 2017

Boboiboy hanya punya AniMonsta Studio

Deadly 7 Inside Me punya DeruuRioTa

Oneshot

Pagi itu Fang sudah sampai dikampusnya. Ia langsung meletakkan tasnya ke meja dan membuka gambar cewek loli yang sering dipandanginya. Kemudian, Ying datang secara tiba tiba menghampiri Fang. Ying terkejut karena di mejanya berserakan gambar cewek loli itu, gadis kecil yang bernama Kindness.

"Kau ini tak ada bosannya setiap hari memandangi cewe loli itu. Kamu ini kenapa sih?"

Fang yang masih menyeringai tak mempedulikan ucapan Ying. Begitulah yang terjadi sampai pulang dari kampus.

Pulang dari kampus, seperti biasanya mereka pulang bersama. Fang masih menatap gambar cewek loli itu. Ying kesal dan merebut gambar itu

"Kau ini tak ada habisnya menatap cewek ini. Kau ini sudah dewasa Fang! Berhentilah menyukai seseorang yang berbeda dimensi! Mana kepribadianmu Fang? Bagaimana kau akan menjadi diri sendiri? Kalau begini terus bisa bisa kau akan gila tokoh fiksi...!!"

Ying membakar gambar itu. Fang yang masih sabar berlari pulang sendirian.

Sesampainya Dirumah, seperti biasanya Fang bercurhat pada abangnya, Kaizo

"Abang, gambaran aku tadi dibakar sama Ying"

"Lah kenapa dibakar?"

"Dia bilang aku gak akan bisa dewasa lah ini lah itu lah. Penat aku menghadapi dia"

Kaizo menatap adiknya lembut dan berkata

"Betul apa yang dicakap Ying. Kau harus tahu Pang tak akan bisa dewasa jika kamu menggilai seseorang yang berbeda dimensi"

"Abang jahaaaaaat"

Fang berlari ke kamarnya karena kesal melihat tingkah laku abangnya itu. Di kamarnya, ia menghubungi Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, lu tau gak? Masa gambar gua yang loli itu dibakar sama Ying"

"Pfffttt Hahahaha rasakan..."

Boboiboy malah menertawakan Fang

Lalu Fang tertidur karena kelelahan

Di luar rumah Kaizo memanggil Boboiboy Ying Yaya dan Gopal untuk menyiapkan perkakas surprise untuk Fang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kaizo melihat semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Fang

"Aishhh cepat betul kalian mempersiapkan semua ini"

"Mestilah, kami ini berdelapan bukan berempat"

Kaizo melihat Boboiboy yang sudah berpecah menjadi lima. Ia menatap anak itu dengan senyumnya yang meluluhan hati para fans yang ada diluar layar handphone ini. (Ih tau aja nih author kita lagi bayangin senyumnya Kaizo)

Malamnya, Kaizo membangunkan Fang yang masih tertidur.

"Pang, bangun kawan kau ada diluar itu"

Tanpa pikir panjang Pang keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat...

"DOORR"

SELAMAT HARI JADI FANG!

Fang yang baru bangun langsung semangat mendengarnya. Boboiboy Ice sudah menyiapkan minuman sejuk untuk Fang. Dia tak melihat Ying

"Sebentar. Kenapa Ying tak ada disini?"

"Hah ini yang mau aku tunjukkan!"

"Ying!!"

Ying dengan wajah malu malu menghampiri Fang. Ia berniat untuk meminta maaf

"Fang, maafkan aku kejadian yang tadi"

Fang yang masih marah mengabaikan ucapan Ying

"Kau sudah membakar gambar loli aku"

"Tapi Fang, kulakukan itu semua karena.."

"Karena apa?"

"Ka ka karena aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih dewasa"

Saat itulah Fang tersentak. Ia mendekati Ying dengan dekat, sangat dekat lalu menatapnya lembut, selembut angin sepoi sepoi yang ditiup BoBoiBoy Taufan.

"Kau tahu Ying, ini pun aku lakukan karena aku sejak dulu memang mencintaimu, sejak aku berada di Planet asalku"

"Maksudmu apa Fang?"

Asal kau tahu Ying, aku menyukai karakter Kindness bukan karena main main. Jika aku adalah Envy yang setiap hari iri hati dengan Boboiboy yang lebih populer daripada aku, kamu adalah Kindness, gadis kecil yang baik hati yang mau menerangkan hati yang gelap oleh rasa iri hati. Kaulah Kindness, bagi hatiku

Ying menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya

Kemudian Fang membungkukkan badannya

"Ying! Maukah kamu...

Jadi

Kekasih

Hatiku?"

Ying yang sudah menyukai Fang juga lantas menerimanya. Fang dan Ying berpelukan dengan suasana malam hari yang dingin dan mencekam (awas baper malam Jumat )

Gopal memeluk Boboiboy Gempa yang dari tadi menangis terharu melihat kejadian itu.

"Boboiboy, kapan aku mau punya pacar? Aku kurang handsome kah?"

"Tak Gopal, bukan soal ketampanan"

"Trus apa Boboiboy?"

"Kau harus kurus dulu seperti Ice waktu masih jadi Boboiboy Air"

"Alamak!"

Semua tertawa mendengarnya

END~


End file.
